Licorice Tower
- | difficulty = Hard }} is the 27th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the third episode of World Five. This episode was released on May 29, 2013. The champion title for this episode is the Royal Sweet Tooth. The name of this episode used to be Liquorice Tower, but was renamed to the American spelling in late October 2013. Due to the high amount of levels which are hard to earn three stars, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game to earn three stars for all or most of the levels. Story Before episode: Tiffi arrives at the Licorice Tower and a guard is shouting for help. Tiffi asks what's happening, and the guard answers that the Candy Jewels are gone, then Tiffi quickly investigates. After episode: When the guard is starting to cry as he is hopeless, Tiffi finds out that the Candy Jewels are on the guard's wig. The guard thanks Tiffi for her help. New things *Nothing new is introduced. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 381-395. *Easiest level: Level 395 *Hardest level: Licorice Tower has 6 somewhat hard-hard levels such as 383, 384, 385, 388, 391, and 393 and two very hard levels, 382 and 394. Overall, it is slightly easier than the previous episode, Pudding Pagoda. There are 7 jelly levels , 4 ingredients levels , and 4 candy order levels . Gallery guard.png|The Candy Jewels are gone! I can't find them! guardafter.png|Blimey!! 381fb.png|Level 381 - |link=Level 381 382fb.png|Level 382 - |link=Level 382 Reality_level_383.png|Level 383 - |link=Level 383 384fb.png|Level 384 - |link=Level 384 Level_385.png|Level 385 - |link=Level 385 386fb.png|Level 386 - |link=Level 386 387fb.png|Level 387 - |link=Level 387 388fb.png|Level 388 - |link=Level 388 389before.png|Level 389 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 389 389after.png|Level 389 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 389 390fb.png|Level 390 - |link=Level 390 391fb.png|Level 391 - |link=Level 391 392fb.png|Level 392 - |link=Level 392 393fb.png|Level 393 - |link=Level 393 Reality level 394.png|Level 394 - |link=Level 394 395fb.png|Level 395 - |link=Level 395 File:381-395 ending 2.jpg|Map on Facebook Champ27.png|Champion title Trivia *This is the first episode to have an ingredients finale since Crunchy Castle's Level 230, and the 5th episode overall in which this happens. *Every Ingredients level in this episode requires 2 hazelnuts and 2 cherries. *There are only three levels in this episode with cake bombs. *There are no timed levels ( ). *This is also the first episode since Savory Shores to contain 7 jelly levels. *This episode is likely set in England. *Although this episode is called "Licorice Tower", levels 382, 383, 387, 392, and 395 are the only levels in this episode to contain licorice swirls, but levels 381, 384, 386, 390, and 393 have licorice in the form of licorice locks. Also, mystery candies can yield licorice swirls in levels 385, 387, 388, 389, and 392. *This is one of the very few episodes where its last level is also the easiest. Category:World Five Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2013 Category:Renamed episodes Category:Hard episodes Category:Reality episodes